Haunting Memories
by Arthen
Summary: An outcast trapped within his own darkness, the other betrayed by love. Can both forget their pasts and find solace in each other? RanKen
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He was an outcast trapped within his own darkness, the other a successful   
  
business man betrayed by love. Can both of them forget their pasts and find solace in   
  
each other? Ran/Ken  
  
================  
  
Darkness . . .  
  
Etching at my soul, eating away what is left of my humanity . . . leaving an emptiness   
  
that can never be replaced . . . could it be loneliness? Or is it betrayal?   
  
No, it is the hollowness of my heart that follows with every kill, the countless deaths   
  
that were stolen by my hands . . . The shocked expressions, the cries for forgiveness,   
  
the pleads for mercy . . . A cycle of never ending guilt, a haunting memory . . . hell . . .  
  
Pain . . .  
  
A pounding beat through my nerves, an intensity of throbbing pain through my heart.   
  
But . . . do I even have one? Has it ever existed?   
  
A bitter laugh runs through my throat erupting in nihilistic sarcasm . . .  
  
Does it matter?  
  
Would it matter?  
  
Never . . .  
  
No one cares . . .  
  
No one would want to . . .  
  
Neither would I . . .  
  
No room for self pity, no time for agony and yet no future to look onto . . .  
  
++++++  
  
He ran as fast as his feet could take him . . . away from the darkness that clouded   
  
his life and the blood that tainted his hands . . . away from the only life he knew of.   
  
To where? He didn't know, neither did he care . . . His lungs burned with every sharp   
  
intake of breath as he continued to run yet he couldn't stop now, he had to escape   
  
from his morbid reality . . . away from it all.  
  
He managed to lose trail of his captors, yet he continued to run making no hasty   
  
assumptions. With practiced ease and discreetness he drew himself away from   
  
the protective walls of the alley, where he had taken temporary shelter; and slid   
  
into place amongst the pedestrians losing himself in the crowd, making it   
  
difficult for his captors to spot him.  
  
He skidded to a halt once he reached the zebra crossing, while waiting for the   
  
sign to indicate that it was safe to cross he used that moment to view his   
  
surroundings and target any oncoming enemies. Seeing none in sight he   
  
turned back his head to notice that the sign was flashing green and the   
  
people beside him had long before started to cross. Just as he started to   
  
move, he drew in a short breath of air as he caught sight of a smartly   
  
dressed red head heading towards him . . . and in that instant striking   
  
violet orbs met deep chocolaty brown.  
  
He drew in the sight of the figure that stood a few feet away, taking in his  
  
elegant and pricey attire to the flaming red hair that contrasted with his pale   
  
complexion. Within that moment of mesmiration he wanted nothing more to   
  
know that mysterious person that irked his interest; however a sense of deep   
  
foreboding, fear and confusion attacked his senses warning him of an   
  
approaching danger. Not once doubting his eerie feeling he grudgingly broke   
  
eye contact to notice a car speeding directly towards the red head; slightly   
  
taken aback he forced himself to concentrate and survey the situation.   
  
Deducing that there was no way for him to save him without   
  
revealing his secret to the public eye, thus he decided to do the only   
  
thing he could . . . He quickly closed the gap between them making   
  
sure he pushed him out of danger while bracing the oncoming blow   
  
as the car collided against him.  
  
He felt his body floating in the air before gravity took its toll slamming   
  
him deliberately against the hard tarred ground.  
  
Then everything turned dark . . .   
  
++++++  
  
Another tiring day passed by and he wanted nothing more than to lay down   
  
and allow the soft melody of a classical tune play its way as it soothed him   
  
to sleep, but that was nearly impossible considering the amount of work he   
  
had yet to accomplish. Fujimiya Ran sighed as he felt the burden of paperwork   
  
weighing heavily against his right hand; neatly secured within his expensive   
  
brown leather bag. Unlocking the door of his white Porsche, Ran stashed   
  
his suitcase by the passenger seat before re-locking the car and placing   
  
the keys back into his pocket; thinking that a breath of fresh air as well as   
  
a warm cup of coffee would help ease his slight headache. However how   
  
troubling or energy draining his work could be he couldn't complain, he   
  
needed to occupy his time to forget . . . even if it meant constantly   
  
drowning himself in his work.   
  
He reached to a stop by the crossing, noting that the cafe was just a few   
  
feet away from where he stood, anticipating the bitter taste that would run   
  
down his throat and cure the throbbing ache. He was shaken off his short   
  
stupor to the feel of ringing vibration against his chest as he reached for   
  
his phone tucked beneath the inner pocket of his coat.  
  
"Hi Ran!" Ran allowed himself a slight smile at the sound of his younger   
  
sister.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Just wanted to check what time will you be coming over for dinner tonight . . ."  
  
"Dinner?" He didn't recall promising her anything regarding that and he   
  
wasn't likely to forget anything especially when it concerned his sister.  
  
"Raaaan! Please tell me you didn't forget!" She groaned in frustration.   
  
"You promised me that you'll make sure to spend time with me this week   
  
to compensate for the other day, I made sure that mom would cook your  
  
favorite meal and that dad will make it home early . . . "  
  
"Why didn't you inform me of your plans before hand?" Ran questioned   
  
while cutting her off.  
  
"Because I know you'll come up with some excuse if I had told you earlier . . .   
  
So no excuses this time!"  
  
"Aa" He inwardly grunted, a promise is a promise and he couldn't protest even   
  
if he tried, it was a losing argument on his side "I'll be there by 8, good enough?"   
  
he replied after taking a quick glance at his watch.  
  
"Great, see you then!"  
  
Conversation ended, he replaced his phone back onto its original place and   
  
massaged the bridge of his nose to ease the intensifying headache with his   
  
free hand. Moments later, it was safe to cross and as his feet dragged him   
  
over to the opposite end, just then he lifted his gaze to be captivated by a pair of   
  
deep brown eyes. It seemed like an eternity before the owner of those eyes broke   
  
contact as he shifted his gaze and noted as his eyes widened in shock, directing   
  
his gaze to what had triggered the other's attention Ran was caught off guard   
  
at the sight of a car speeding directly towards him.   
  
Everything after that was a blur as he felt himself being pushed to the side away   
  
from the oncoming hit as a dark haired brunette collided full force against the car.  
  
++++++   
  
=======  
  
Comments and criticisim appreciated . . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Ran got up and stretched off the aching muscle cramps that began to accumulate   
  
from sitting on the hard plastic chair.' From a tiring day at work to a near death situation   
  
for the sake of a single cup of coffee', Ran pondered as he lounged by the waiting hall  
  
at Tokyo Hospital. His mysterious savior had long been taken to the operating room   
  
and from then on Ran had lost track of time. Aya-chan had not been pleased when she   
  
received his phone call informing her that he wouldn't be able to attend dinner that night,  
  
but once he filled her in on the current situation she understood yet she couldn't   
  
completely hide her disappointment leaving him a little guilty.  
  
He was growing reckless, yet he owed the man the courtesy of finding out the   
  
whereabouts of his condition after the operation. For the umpteenth time that day,   
  
Ran headed for the coffee machine. Finishing his coffee then tossing the empty   
  
cup at a nearby dispenser, he reseated himself against the hard chair trying to find   
  
something to occupy his time. He didn't feel like touring the hospital again, it only   
  
brought about a depressive atmosphere to his already tampered mood. Growing   
  
immune of his caffeine saturated system and finding nothing else to do, Ran   
  
found himself gradually giving in to sleep.  
  
++++++  
  
"Fujimiya-san . . . . . Wake up"  
  
Ran felt himself grudgingly lift his eyelids, in attempt to wake up. Once fully conscious  
  
he took a quick view of his surroundings and registered that he was still at the hospital,  
  
he craned his neck to stare at the nurse whose voice irritatebly penetrated his   
  
sleep and grimaced at the wave of pain that ensued; tenderly massaging the abused  
  
area of his neck.  
  
Noting that he was fully awake she continued, "The operation's been successful, I was  
  
sent to fetch you, would you like to see him right now?"  
  
  
  
Nodding silently he followed the nurse as she led him past a few corridors, before   
  
stopping by room 109 at the intensive care ward. Nodding again in a sign of   
  
gratitude Ran carefully opened the door and stepped into the room to be greeted by  
  
the sight of an elderly doctor running a few quick check ups at the prone figure lying   
  
on the bed. Aware of his presence, the doctor finished what he was doing then  
  
walked towards him extending his hand "You must be Fujimiya-san", returning the   
  
gesture Ran only shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Shingo Akira" He genuinely smiled.  
  
Not wasting anymore time with pleasantries, Ran questioned "How is he?"   
  
Without missing a beat, "He's stable at the moment, suffered a few broken   
  
ribs though luckily no vital organs were damaged, however he did endure a   
  
sever concussion and we can't determine the extent of the damage until he   
  
is fully conscious", the doctor replied in a serious tone.  
  
"Have you contacted any of his friends or family?"  
  
"Unfortunately Fujimiya-san, we found no withstanding record about him  
  
or living relatives. The only clue to his whereabouts is the name we found  
  
engraved on to this necklace that we found around his neck . . ." The doctor  
  
pointed out as he reached for the necklace placed on the bedside table   
  
and handing it over to the red head.  
  
Accepting the object, Ran slowly analyzed the flat shaped silver pendant  
  
scrutinizing the crafted letters that read 'P-X 101 Hidaka Ken'.  
  
+++++  
  
After finishing some pending paperwork at the hospital the next day, paying for  
  
all the necessary costs, Ran found himself constantly visiting the sleeping  
  
brunette the past three days, sitting by his bedside as if his presence would  
  
bring him back to the world of the living. None the less he was amazed at  
  
his own actions, his usual self would have waited to be informed of the   
  
strange man's awakening then make sure to carry out a vocal gratitude  
  
before each walked their own path again.   
  
Regardless of how hard he tried to convince himself, Ran was intrigued by  
  
his mysterious savior and couldn't deny the invisible bond that kept him  
  
attached to him. Thus, for every visit Ran had made it a routine to pass by  
  
after work for a few minutes before heading home. That day however, he  
  
had decided to stay an extra while.  
  
Switching off the T.V, finding nothing worth watching he replaced the remote  
  
control back on the bedside table when he suddenly sensed movement   
  
coming from the occupant of the bed. Turning his head towards the soft  
  
noise, Ran was taken aback.  
  
For the second time since that fateful day, he was fascinated by the   
  
intensifying brown eyes that stared back at him.  
  
+++++ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
For the first time in his life Ran found himself tongue tied, not that he was   
  
articulate but never in his career as the 'ice prince' (or so his co-workers  
  
labeled him) was he caught in such a vulnerable state. Those deep   
  
brown eyes starred blankly at him in confusion, leaving him startled   
  
and speechless.  
  
"W-what happened?" the brunette whispered hoarsely, wincing with  
  
every intake of breath.  
  
Grateful for the sudden break of tension, Ran forced himself to concentrate,  
  
features blanketed by an emotionless mask as he forced himself to   
  
reply, "You were hit by a car, you've suffered quite a number of injuries but   
  
you'll survive . . . Do you remember anything at all?"  
  
Ran watched as the other's eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration,  
  
seconds passed by before he answered.  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I can't remember . . ."  
  
That wasn't strange, figuring that it was due to shock from the accident.  
  
"The car was directed towards me but you had saved my life pushing me   
  
out of the way and receiving the hit . . . Thank you . . ."  
  
The brunette merely nodded, but grimaced as that simple action sent  
  
throbbing pain through his head and entire body. Sending his hand to   
  
steady his bandaged head and ease the searing pain.  
  
"Can you tell me who you are?" Ran continued.  
  
It took another eternal moment before he decided to respond,   
  
confusion clearly marring his unusually pale features.  
  
"I don't know . . . why can't I remember?"  
  
Ran could barely notice the carefully hidden hint of  
  
desperation emitted from the slightly younger male.   
  
"You hit your head pretty hard, that would explain   
  
the loss of memory. It's probably temporary . . ." He hoped,  
  
for some strange reason he didn't want to see the young man emotionally  
  
hurt.  
  
Minutes passed by in uncomfortable silence, neither not knowing   
  
what to say. Before Ran got up to alert the doctor of the patient's   
  
gain of consciousness, realization dawned on to him suddenly recalling   
  
the necklace that lay idle on the table.  
  
"Hidaka Ken"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's the name written on the necklace you were wearing before the   
  
accident. It's probably your real name . . ." Ran indicated as he reached for   
  
the necklace then handing it over to him.  
  
"Hi. .da. .ka . . .K .. en" Tongue carefully rolling the words and echoing through his  
  
lips. It felt and sounded familiar . . . "Maybe It is . . . "  
  
"Arigatou" Ken whispered, sincerity evident in his tired voice.  
  
"What?" Ran responded taken off guard.  
  
"Thank you . . . . for being here . . . ." Ken replied before giving in to sleep  
  
and a much needed rest.  
  
Unconsciously, a small smile tugged at Ran's lips. Getting up quietly making  
  
sure he didn't disturb the sleeping patient Ran took one last look at him before   
  
informing the doctor and heading home.  
  
++++++  
  
I slid off my coat before hanging in it on the rack, today has been an unusual  
  
experience alongside the accident that took place not so long ago. What was or  
  
more likely IS happening to me? My usual self would never let down my guard   
  
like that . . .nonetheless to a complete stranger!  
  
A stranger with the most alluring deep brown eyes I've ever seen . . .I shook my  
  
head in denial I was drifting off again and I did not like how that thought would  
  
end, heading to the kitchen I poured myself a glass of orange juice then seated  
  
myself on the soft leather couch. Placing the glass on the table nearby I closed my  
  
eyes for a short rest and found myself thinking about him again, his inability to  
  
remember was strangely worrying me. I pictured his bandaged figure as it was   
  
hooked to so many machines, face contorting with pain with every deep breath  
  
he took in, noting the extent of the injuries I could only imagine the amount of pain   
  
he was going through.  
  
There was something that connected me to him, an invisible string that I couldn't  
  
deny. I had sensed it that day, saw it in his eyes, a pain that was too intense an   
  
emotion that we both shared . . . Betrayal. It was probably that was what had   
  
attracted me to him that fateful day, someone who could understand the pain  
  
but for some reason his seemed deeper and darker . . . . I'm probably   
  
exaggerating I couldn't deduce that much from a single glance that lasted an   
  
instance, but oddly enough I'm not convinced so.  
  
The openness, the irrational kindness were beginning to scare me, I can't   
  
afford to allow my walls to crumble to leave myself vulnerable to pain and   
  
betrayal . . . manipulated like that idiot I had forever condemned in my   
  
heart . . . Never again.  
  
But deep down inside I knew it was different with Ken, maybe we could  
  
be friends God only knew how much I needed one no matter how many times  
  
I contradicted myself.  
  
----------------  
  
Note: Thanx for all your reviews, it keeps me goin ^_^.   
  
Noticed that there is bad spacing between paragraphs in  
  
the chapters, tried reformatting them a couple of times,   
  
please bear with me till I figure the matter out.  
  
Oh and as for Ken's true identiy you'll just have to wait   
  
for fture chapters to find ot ^_________^  
  
Feel free to contact me at arthen@email.com. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been the fourth day since I found myself awakening to the now   
  
familiar white walls of the hospital room. My whole body continued   
  
to ache but not in comparison to the intensifying migraines that kept   
  
attacking every other while, I never realized its strength until the effects   
  
of the sedatives started to wear away . . .   
  
Ever since I had awaken that nice red head; whom I later learned   
  
was named Ran would visit and we would spent time either sitting   
  
in comfortable silence or hold small conversations which I usually   
  
had to strike up, although he didn't seem like the type of guy who   
  
talked much I loved his company and support. Thinking of which,   
  
he should be here any time soon.  
  
My thoughts were forced to a halt to the sound of a knock against   
  
the door, I indicated for the person to enter anticipating it to be Ran.   
  
However I wasn't all that disappointed as I recognized the mass of   
  
pepper streaked hair popping its way into my room through the   
  
door.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ken-kun!"  
  
I greeted him with a contented smile in reply; I purely enjoyed   
  
Akira-san's company. He would randomly drop by when he was   
  
free or carrying out a few simple check ups. I had been told that my   
  
sudden lack of memory is due to a case of amnesia and the doctors   
  
were clueless as to when I'd be able to get my memory back. I had   
  
been clearly disappointed; I hated the constant confusion that   
  
etched at me. Akira-san had picked up on the mood assuring me   
  
that I would gain my memory in due time and tried his best to   
  
lighten me up, since then we've hit it off and during those brief   
  
periods we had spent time together I had learned of his family and   
  
his little grandson he adored so much.  
  
"How are you holding up today?"  
  
"Not bad, my body is still sour but these migraines are a killer . . ."   
  
"Don't worry you'll have to bear with them for a while, but they'll   
  
fade out eventually . . ."  
  
If only he knew how much I wanted to rip off my head from the   
  
pain, I silently thought to myself. The pain was simply unbearable   
  
and I had opted to voice out so.  
  
"Is there anyway to numb the pain?"  
  
"I could subscribe some painkillers but I believe your system's   
  
been sedated enough . . ." he replied with empathy, knowing full   
  
well of my distaste to painkillers, I hated its after effects and how it   
  
left me woozy.  
  
Pouting, I was too wrapped up in my misfortune to notice Ran's   
  
presence as he leaned against the doorframe, smirking at my   
  
childish expression. Noticing that I had caught him in the act, I felt   
  
my heart sink as his smirk quickly faded to be replaced by his usual   
  
stoic mask that I had grown so accustomed to.  
  
Gathering up my most sincere smile I decided to greet him, "Hi   
  
Ran".  
  
"Hello" he curtly replied, then lightly shook his head towards the   
  
doctor acknowledging him.  
  
"Will you be standing there all day, or are you hoping for the chair   
  
to come for you?" I casually commented.  
  
He merely nodded before he took a seat by his usual place beside   
  
my bed. Sensing that it was his time to leave, Akira briefly glanced   
  
at his wrist watch; he looked up then mentioned something about a   
  
meeting he had to attend to. On his was to the door he stopped   
  
midway before directing his gaze back at me.  
  
"I had nearly forgotten the main reason why I had decided to see   
  
you Ken-kun . . ." A dawning yet contented look gracing his elderly   
  
features.  
  
"I had been discussing this with a few of my colleagues, and noting   
  
your quick recovery you'll be released by the end of this week" he   
  
continued this time capturing both me and Ran's attention.  
  
I guess Akira-san had been awaiting the look of happiness that   
  
surged through me; otherwise he wouldn't have made the effort to   
  
deliver the news himself. At that moment the throbbing pain was   
  
forgotten as I saw myself out of these confined walls within the   
  
next few days, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I hardly   
  
digested what the doctor uttered before disappearing out the door . . .   
  
something about being late. I turned my head towards Ran intent   
  
on giving him my full attention smile still intact from the good   
  
news, and noticed the suppressed glint of joy radiating from his eyes  
  
only to be quickly replaced by a pondering look moments later.  
  
"Ran, what's wrong?" I questioned with a hint of confusion.  
  
He took a while before he decided to answer, targeting his   
  
thoughtful look at me.  
  
"Have you thought of what you are going to do once you are out?"  
  
I was taken slightly aback by his question. True the subject did pop   
  
in my mind once in a while, but most of the time I had been too   
  
engrossed in the pain or knocked out by the sedatives to give it   
  
much thought. The weight of his question had hit me hard.  
  
"I haven't thought about it, but I figure that I'll manage on my   
  
own." Somehow, that seemed convincing and deep down I knew   
  
that I could rely on myself but another part of me feared something   
  
that I couldn't point my finger at.  
  
Ran continued to sit quietly before his eyes took on a new resolve.   
  
"You still need time to heal before you set off on your own. I   
  
suggest you stay with me for a few days before you get back on   
  
your own two feet."  
  
To say that I had been taken aback for the second time was an   
  
understatement, I was completely shocked!  
  
"Thanks . . . . but I don't want to cause -"  
  
"No buts" He insisted while cutting me off, yet that didn't stop me   
  
from noting his slight nervousness.  
  
"A-arigatou" I thanked him again, still shocked but happier. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ken sat patiently on his bed, relieved that the needles that   
kept prodding his body had been temporarily removed as he   
waited for the nurse to return with his crutches. He then   
directed his gaze at his bandaged knee trying to visualize the   
extent of its injury, running his fingertips delicately over   
the wound a million questions raced through his clouded mind .   
. . Who was he? What was his past? Did he have a family out   
there? Were they looking for him? His last trail of thought   
left a pessimistic atmosphere to settle within him, deep down   
he highly doubted he had a family. Dr. Akira's countless   
research for his identity and even Ran's various contacts   
couldn't trace a clue, proof enough that questioned their   
existence.  
  
Ken's thoughts were interrupted as the nurse, a woman in her   
mid thirties; returned crutches in hand. Slowly with her help   
Ken winced as he felt the force pressuring his chest and   
broken knee, weighing his injured leg against the crutch to   
ease the pain he let go of the nurses' supportive hold to grab   
the other crutch, slightly losing his balance in the process.  
  
"Easy there Ken-san, we don't want to apply too much pressure   
on that knee as it is."  
  
Ken merely nodded his head, "Hai . . ." he responded over a   
whisper still shaken from his thoughts and the rush of pain   
from his injuries.  
  
"Alright, we'll run a few rounds and don't worry you'll get   
the hang of them soon"  
  
++++++++  
  
Exhausted, in pain, yet satisfied that he can now move around   
with the help of his crutches. The nurse had long decided to   
leave Ken to venture on his own by the hospital park while she   
headed off to attend for another patient. Leaning against the   
back rest of the wooden bench, Ken found himself admiring the   
setting sun breathing in the fresh air. Minutes past by and   
Ken's thoughts wheeled back to where he had left off, plunging   
and prodding deeper eyebrows furrowing in deep thought.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts . . ."  
  
Cut off again from his pool of thoughts, Ken directed a   
startled gaze at the red head who had seated himself beside   
him. " . . wha-?"  
  
"You looked pretty dazed out a minute ago"  
  
"Sorry . . . I didn't see you coming . . ."  
  
"Hn . . . I'm not surprised."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing . . ."  
  
Ken hefted a sigh, shrugging off the last comment and   
readjusted his seating position slightly upright to wear off   
the accumulating numbness. Driving his attention back to his   
newly arrived friend, he noticed a small box lying neatly on   
Ran's lap thus decided to change the course of their previous   
conversation.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What do you think it is?" Ran replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I can obviously see that it's a box"  
  
"Then why question?"  
  
"Just wanted to know what was in it" Ken simply answered   
hardly affected by Ran's cynical mood.  
  
"Chocolate"  
  
" . . .oh . . "   
  
"I figured that you have grown tired of hospital food by now   
and needed a change"  
  
Ken was touched by that random act of kindness, barely able to   
hold down the rush of blood before it tainted his cheeks.   
"Thank you . . ." Ken said averting his gaze at his fidgeting   
hands that rested on his lap.  
  
"You've been doing that a lot lately"   
  
" . . . "  
  
" . . . thanking me that is . . "  
  
" . .oh . .sorry . . ."  
  
Sighing, Ran lightly shook his head then uncovered the lid of   
the box revealing a set of neatly arranged mouth watering   
chocolate, "Go ahead" he ushered. Ken's face lit up at the   
sight and eagerly reached out for a piece, smiling contentedly   
at the feel of smooth creamy chocolate melting its way into   
his stomach. Staring amusedly at Ken's expression, Ran   
temptedly reached for a piece.  
  
"This is good . . ."   
  
"Hn"  
  
"Don't you get tired?"  
  
"Of ?"  
  
"Nothing . . ." Ken replied then continued gaze pointing   
towards the crutches leaning on the side of the bench. "I   
learnt how to use them today . . ."  
  
"About time"  
  
"Yeah I was getting tired of being cooped up in that room"  
  
"Hn"  
  
A calming stillness took over once again, but was shortly   
interrupted as Ken decided to break the silence a glazed look   
surfacing in his eyes.  
  
"Ano . . . Ran . . .?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How is your family like?"  
  
"Why the sudden question?" Ran replied, slightly shocked but   
made sure not a trace of it appeared in his answer.  
  
"I . . Just wanted to know" Ken responded over a whisper, "but   
you don't have to if you want, I'm just in one of those weird   
moods" he dismissed adding the last part reluctantly yet with   
a small smile plastered on his young face though it was   
clearly evident that the smile was forced as it did not reach   
his eyes.  
  
A discomforting tension settled as Ran digested in Ken's   
question.   
  
"My family . . ." He began finding it difficult to phrase his   
answer, yet he continued "My parents I guess are normal, my   
mom is a bit overprotective, as for my father is more strict   
and organized."  
  
"I have a younger sister, Aya-chan. She's stubborn and   
persistent but kind and caring."   
  
Ken allowed a genuine smile, as he noted the fond look in   
Ran's eyes when he mentioned his sister, grateful for Ran's   
contribution.   
  
"Thanks"  
  
Ran chose to simply nod and leaned further against the bench.  
  
Feeling that the conversation needed no further continuance,   
Ken opted for comfortable silence as they enjoyed the rest of   
the dimming sun whilst the night sky began to emerge   
dominantly. 


End file.
